The Clown Prince Strikes Again
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: This is the next chapter of the Teen Titans/Dark Knight series. When Harley Quinn shows up on the Titans' doorstep begging for help, they take her in. But God only knows about the hell they are going to go through. What's going to happen? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, it's The Jonny T Factor here with my next chapter of the Teen Titans/ Dark Knight crossover. This will have more shocks than the last story. Who knows what's going to happen? Well... me, but still I hope you enjoy.  


* * *

The Teen Titans were all in their tower, waiting for dinner to be prepared.**

"Oh, I hope my friends will enjoy this meal I am preparing." Starfire says to herself as she stirs her stew. She opens the oven door to check on her roast, "Oh goodie, it is ready." She pulls the roast from the oven as she called for her friend, "Oh, friend, the dinner is ready!"

The other Titans enter the room. "(Sniff), Oh yeah, I smell meat!" Cyborg states.

They all sit down as Starfire places the food on the table. Cyborg grabs a knife and cuts a large piece of the roast off, but before he could place it on his plate, a sphere of black energy incased it and placed it on Raven's plate. "Rae, that was mine." Cyborg protested.

A loud growl came from Raven.

The whole room grew silent as Cyborg replies, "N-nevermind... you can have it."

After a few minutes of eating Starfire questions the others, "So, do you all enjoy this meal?"

"Yeah, this is great." Robin answers.

"Way better than how you use to cook." Beast Boy adds.

Starfire smile joyfully.

When Raven is finished, she heads back to her room.

"Hey, Rae, where you goin?" Beast Boy asks, "We're gonna watch a movie when we're done."

"I-I can't." Raven answers, "I have some reading to do." She continues down the hall.

"Huh, well I guess that just leaves us." Beast Boy informs the others.

Just then, a voice comes from the speaker that leads down to the front. "H-hello, hello, is anybody home?" asks the voice.

Starfire walks over to the speaks and presses the call button, "Yes, this is Starfire, of the Teen Titans." she replies.

"Oh, thank god." the voice says to itself, "Is there a hero named Robin there?"

Robin walks over to the speaker and answers, "This is Robin."

"Thank you, God." the voice says, "Robin, this... this is Harley, Harley Quinn. Please, I need your help."

Robin stands in silence for a moment.

"Hello?" Harley questions, "Robin? Oh god, please don't hang up on me."

"What the hell are you doing out of Arkham?" Robin demands to know.

"(Sniff), I was released." Harley cries, "Please, just listen to me. I need protection, I don't want to do this damn thing anymore. I'm sick and tired of it. I want to be normal again, but Joker found out about it. It really pissed him off. He promised that the next time he broke out of Arkham, he'd kill me. A-and he just broke out!"

Robin thinks for a second, "Why didn't you go to Batman, or the police?" he interrogates.

"I tried, but they didn't believe me." Harley answers, still sobbing on the other end.

"Robin, we can not let this poor woman to suffer at the hands of the Joker." Starfire tells him.

"This poor woman is the cause of 30 deaths." Robin state, making sure that Harley hears.

"Please!" Harley sobs, "I know I can't take back what I've done, every time I close my eyes I see their faces! And I hear that laugh, that sick laugh! Forgive me! Oh God, forgive me!"

Robin stands there in silence.

"Robin?" Cyborg questions.

"We're coming down." Robin says through the speaker.

The Titans make their way down the hall, and into the elevator. They soon reach the ground floor and make their way towards the door. Robin presses the open button, the doors and a young blonde girl falls into Robin's arms sobbing.

"Thank you." Harley sobs. She was soaking wet, because it was raining. Cyborg grabs the bags she had brought. They enter the elevator and head back up. When they arrive, they show her to a room. The door had a locking system on the outside. Before they enter, Robin searches Harley for weapons. She was clean, so they enter the room and Cyborg checks Harley's bags, they were clean as well.

"If you need anything, call me." Robin informs her as he hands her a walkie talkie.

"Thank you." Harley replies, she hugs Robin. The Titans leave the room and lock the door.

Robin enters his room. He enters his bathroom and turns on the sink. He cups a little bit of water in his hands and drinks it. He turns the sink of and looks into his mirror. The lights go off the back on. Robin sees a black figure behind him through his mirror. "Thought you might show up." he says to the figure without turning around.

* * *

**Pleas Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again.****

* * *

**

**Robin turns and stares at the black figure. The figure had pointy ear, black armor, and a black cape.**

"What do you think you're doing?" the figure growls.

"I couldn't let her be killed by that freak." Robin answers.

The figure soon is revealed to be Batman, "This could be a trick." Batman informs, "She could be lying."

"But what if she isn't?" Robin questions, "What if Joker really wants to kill her?"

"You know Harley as well as I do." Batman answers, "She's in love with him. Killed her own boyfriend to show that see loved him."

"Joker just got in her head." Robin replies, "Maybe she's sees the real him. Maybe she knows that he was just using."

"You can't take that kind of risk with Harley, Dick." Batman growls, "She's fooled people in the past. What makes you think she's telling the truth now?"

"I don't know." Robin replies, turning away.

"I know why know you doing this." Batman says, "But Harleen can't be saved. I know you two were close friends. But she's changed, and you can't save her, no one can."

Robin is silent.

"I'll be keeping in touch." Batman says.

"Wait!" Robin calls turning around, but Batman was gone. Robin sighs, then goes to bed.

The next day, Robin releases Harley from her room.

"Did you sleep okay?" Robin questions.

"Yeah, thanks." Harley answers.

Robin walks her to the livingroom, where the other Titans were.

"Good morning, Harley." Starfire greets, "Are you hungry? I am making the cakes from a pan."

"Sure, I can eat." Harley answers. She sits down at the table, Robin sits next to her to keep an eye on her.

Beast Boy walks over to Harley, "So, your the new girl, huh?" he says, "How about we catch a movie tonight?"

Harley giggles, "I guess they didn't tell you yet." she states.

"Tell me what?" Beast Boy questions smiling.

"That my ex-boyfriend is the Joker." Harley answers.

Beast Boy stand there frozen for a moment, then faints.

All of a sudden, Raven jumps off the couch on to her feet runs over to the kitchen trash can and pukes.

"Rae, are you okay?" Cyborg questions.

Raven pukes again, "Y-yeah..." she answers, "I-it must have been Starfire's pancakes."

Starfire grows sad, "O-oh I am very sorry, Raven." she states.

"I'm sure it wasn't anything you did wrong, Star." Cyborg explains, "Raven must have had to much. How many did you eat, Raven? Three, four?

"Ten." Raven moans.

"TEN?" Cyborg yells in shock, "How the hell did you eat ten?"

"I-I was hungry." Raven answers, she then heads back to her room.

Beast Boy just starts to wake up, "Oh... man, what happened?" he asks.

"You fainted when I told you that me ex-boyfriend is the Joker." Harley answers.

Beast Boy faints again.

Harley smile and take a bite of her pancakes.

After breakfast they turn on the TV. The news was on. "Good morning" says the news anchor. For the first five minutes the anchor talked about a car crash and a few murders. Then they here people in the background. "Hey, you can't come in here!" says a voice. There's some gun fire in the background. The camera turns away to show what's going on, a group of men wearing clown masks. A figure in a pulpre coat, with his face painted like a scary clown walks towards the camera. "Keep the camera on me." he orders, pointing a gun. "Oh, and by the way you're ratings haven't been that good since you to over as lead anchor." the figure says to the news anchor, "So, we gotta cut you loose." he points the gun at him and fires. "Now, I have a message to share with a very unlucky girl." the figure states, "Harley Quinn, you can't escape me. I can't believe you want to give up all the fun we've had. But if that's the way you want it, then its gonna end my way. AAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" The transmission ends.

Harley falls to her knees and start to sob. Robin gets on his knees with her.

"Its okay." Robin tells her, "We're not going to let Joker hurt you."

Harley hugs him. "Thank you." she tells him.

They sit there for a few minutes as Harley tries to calm down.

The Titans decide to take Harley out to the park to cheer her up. But at the park a man hides in the bushes and takes pictures of Harley.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again.  


* * *

The man that took the pictures of Harley is standing in a room with many men wearing clown masks.**

"Here, I believe you're looking for this girl." the man says, handing the picture to the figure know as the Joker.

"Hmm." Joker let's his feelings be know as he looks at the pictures. "Well done, my good sir. Now, where did you take these photos at?"

The man smiles, "That information comes at a price." he states

"Ha, ha, ha, oh yes, you're right." Joker agrees, "It does come at a price." He gives a hand signal to his men, two of them grab the man. Joker pulls out a knife and holds it to his mouth. "Your reward in exchange for this information..." Joker licks his lips, "Is your life. Now, where is she?"

"S-s-she's in Jump City!" the man studders.

Joker smiles, "And would you know how she would be staying with?" he questions.

"The Teen Titans!" the man answers quickly.

"Good, let him go." Joker orders. The men let the man go as he ran out exit. "Boys get prepare, we're gonna have a hell of time. AAAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!"

We cut back to Titan Tower, where Starfire and Harley decided that they would go to the mall.

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire calls out.

Raven sticks her head out the door of her room, "Yeah, Star?" she replies.

"Me and Harley are going to the mall of shopping!" Starfire informs, "Do you wish to join us? We would both enjoy your company."

"Uh, yeah, hold on I'll be out in a second." Raven answers. A few minutes later, she exits her room and joins the two girls. As they stroll down the hall Robin grabs Raven to talk to her for a second.

"Listen, Raven." Robin tells, "I need you to keep a close eye on Harley."

Raven nods, "I understand." she replies. She then goes to catch up with the others. When the

three girls reached the mall, Starfire goes crazy with enjoyment.

"Wow, I haven't been to a mall in a long time." Harley informs, "And this time I'm not stealling from it."

Starfire and Harley drag Raven around to every girlie store in the mall. Raven soon decides to go off on her own for an hour and find things she wanted.

"Oh, Starfire, that looks so cute on you." Harley states when Starfire steps out from a changing room with a ruby red Jessica Rabbit dress on. **(Only way I can explain it.)**

"Do you think Robin will enjoy it?" Starfire questions.

"Why, I didn't know you liked Robin." Harley teases, "But I'm sure he would love it."

Starfire smiles, "Oh, Goodie!" she replies, "Then I shall buy it." She returns to the changing room to change back

.

Harley wanders around the store looking for more clothes. She finds a purple dress that she liked.

"Oh, that would look great on you, Harley." says a voice behind her.

Harley freezes in fear. She knew that voice.

"You know, it took me awhile to find you, Harley." the voice informs her, "And now that I have, I'm

giving you a chance to change your mind and come back with me." A knife moves it's way from behind her to in front of her face.

Harley nods, then quickly elbows the figure behind her and reaches for the gun that was hidden on her leg. She points it a the figure, who is revealed to be the Joker. "Get away from me!" she screams.

Starfire bursts from the changing room and sees the Joker. "Leave her alone!" Starfire demands.

She picks him up and throws him through the window of the store. Joker lands right in front of Raven, who stands there motionless.

Joker stands to feet, "Don't worry, Harley." he says, "Soon, not even the Titans can protect you, HA, HA, HAAA!" He runs off.

"Are you guys okay?" Raven questions the two.

"How did he find me?" Harley questions herself, with tears in her eyes.

"We should return to Titans Tower." Starfire informs. She then spies at least six bags in Raven's hands. "Here Raven, let me help you." She offers reaching for the bags.

"No!" Raven yells, stopping Starfire in her tracks. "I-its okay, I can carry them."

The three girls return to Titan Tower to inform the others.

* * *

**Pleas Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again.  


* * *

The three girls explain to Robin about what happened at the mall.**

"Damn!" yells Robin in anger, "How could he have found Harley?"

"Maybe someone tipped him off." Cyborg points out.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, I need you two to keep guard outside of the tower." Robin orders them.

"You got it." Cyborg replies, him and BB head off.

Robin walks over to Raven, "Raven, asked you to watch her." he informs her.

"I-I know." Raven replies, "I'm sorry."

"Thank god that Starfire was there or Harley may have gotten hurt, or worst." Robin states.

"I said I was sorry." Raven repeat, getting a little mad.

"Well, next time I'll just tell Harley that she's on her own." Robin tells Raven.

Raven's eyes go black in anger, "I said I was... SORRY!" she yells knocking Robin to the floor with her black energy. Her eyes go back to normal as her face looks shocked. She runs from the room back to her room.

Robin rises to his feet, "What the hell is wrong with her?" he questions, "She's never done that before." A small explostion from the city catches Robin's eye. He looks out the window, to see that a police station has been bombed.

"Robin!" says a voice from Robin's walkie talkie.

"I know, Cyborg." Robin informs. "I need to make a call. Keep an eye on Harley, Star."

Starfire nods.

Robin returns to his room, he picks up a cell phone a calls.

"Dick?" a voice answers.

"Bruce, the Joker found out where Harley is." Robin informs him, "We need your help."

"No." Bruce replies.

"What? What do you mean, no?" Robin questions in shock.

"I warned you to stay out of this." Bruce reminds, "So this is your own problem that you need to handle."

"Are you serious?" Robin replies, "My entire team almost got killed last time!"

"I'm sure you've learned more about him." Bruce states, "That was six months ago, and I know you've studied him closer since then."

"I still don't know if we can handle him." Robin informs.

"I know how you feel." Bruce explains, "I felt the same way when I had to face him. When you look into that sick face, knowing that he enjoys what he does. I lost the love of my live because of him. And all I can tell you is to be careful."

"Okay." Robin replies, hanging up. All of a sudden, the phone rings. "Hello?" he answers.

"Hello... Dick?" says a voice that Robin knew was the Joker's.

"What did you say?" Robin questions in shock.

"Dick, Dick Grayson." Joker repeats, "You don't think that Harley would ever keep secrets from me, do you?"

"Listen, to me you sick son of a bitch!" Robin yells into the phone, "Stay away from her!"

"Ha, ha, oh no, she's mine." Joker replies.

"Why do you want her?" Robin demands to know, "You said you don't care bout her!"

"Because, you never betray me..." Joker explains, "And live." Joker hangs up on Robin.

"Dammit!" Robin yells. He sits down on his bed in silence for a few minutes.

"Robin?" says Harley sticking her head through Robin's door.

"Yeah?" Robin answers.

"Are you okay?" Harley asks, entering the room.

"Y-yeah I'm okay." Robin lies.

"I know its not okay, Dick." Harley replies, "I can always tell."

"Why did you tell the Joker about me?" Robin interrogates.

"H-how did you know that?" Harley asks in shock.

"He contacted me." Robin answers, "Why did you tell him?"

"I was stupid, Dick." Harley answers, "I was blinded by love."

"You know, I thought that if anything you could do, it would be keeping the most important secret about your friend!" Robin raises his voice.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Harley scream with tears in her eyes, "I was a mistake, I'm an idiot!"

Robin shakes his head, "No, I'm an idiot!" he replies, "I'm an idiot for thinking I could ever trust you! And when the Joker is taken care of, you will never come near me or my team!" Robin storms out of the room, leaving Harley in tears. On his way down the hall he contacts Cyborg, "Cyborg, you, me and BB are going to search for the Joker."

"Are you sure?" Cyborg questions.

"Yeah, he was able to take us down one by one last time." Robin informs, "But if we work together, we should be able to take him down."

"I hear ya." Cyborg replies.

Robin meets Starfire in the hall, "Starfire, you and Raven stay here and watch Harley." he orders.

"Yes, Robin." Starfire agrees, "But please be safe."

Robin nods and enters the elevator. He meets up with the other two Titans and they hit the town to search.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The most shocking chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again.  


* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy search Jump City for the Joker, while Starfire and Raven are left to watch Harley.**

"Oh Harley, would you like to watch a flick of chick?" Starfire questions the young blonde.

"Sure, but where's Raven?" Harley replies.

"She must be in her room." Starfire replies, "Let us go and see if she will join us."

The two girls go off towards Raven. When haft way there, they start her a faint crying. The follow the crying to Raven's room. Starfire knocks on the door, "Raven?" she calls.

"What?" Raven replies.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asks through the door.

"Yeah!" Raven answers.

"Are you sure?" Starfire questions opening Raven's door, "We heard crying." Her and Harley enter the room, they find a sad looking Raven sitting on her bed hold some kind of cloth to her chest. Starfire sits down on the bed with her, "What is wrong, Raven?" she asks. She then spies the cloth, it was white with a lagre black blot on it that changes shape. "Oh..." she says when she's figured out what it was, "This was his wasn't it?"

Raven nods, sending tears down her face.

"What is it?" Harley questions confused.

Starfire looks at her and explains, "This is a mask that a former hero who helped our team seven months ago. Him and Raven had feelings for each other. But one night he was killed trying to save Raven." Starfire looks back at Raven, "But, Raven." she continues, "Rorschach has been gone for awhile, it is time you moved on."

"I know." Raven replies, "But that's not the only reason I'm crying."

Harley nears the bed, but knocks over a stack of books on the floor. She bends down to pick them up, only to notice the titles of the books. She looks up to Raven with wide eyes, "Raven, are you..." she questions.

"Yes." Raven replies, she opens up the front of her robe to reveal a large mass extending from her stomach. We find that the books Harley found were books on child birth to raising a baby.

"Raven, how did this happen?" Starfire questions in shock.

"I-I slept with Rorschach the night before he died." Raven answers, "I wanted him to know I really loved him. He was the only one I could connected with. I couldn't see how anyone would hate and beat it a child for the way he looked, it didn't matter to me. I saw he had a good heart."

"So, you've been this way for seven months?" Harley questions.

"Yes." Raven answers, "That's why I've been eating so much, puking, and didn't want you to take my bags at the mall. I didn't want you to see that I had bought those books."

"Raven, why didn't you tell us?" Starfire asks.

"Because I was affriad." Raven replies, " I was worried I would be judged, or how you all would react."

"Oh, Raven." Starfire says hugging Raven, "We're your friends, we won't reject or judge you."

"Thank you." Raven replies.

Harley smiles.

"Aaaw, what a cute moment." says a voice from the door way.

The three girls look to the door way to see the Joker standing there.

"No." Harley says to herself.

"Too bad bad this moment has to come to an end." Joker states.

The room fills with some of Joker's men.

"You will leave now!" Starfire orders.

"HA, HAAA, HA, not until I take back what is mine." Joker replies.

"So be it!" Starfire says, she starts to attack Joker's men. But is soon tazed by one of the men. Three of the men take hold of Raven.

"Whoa there, you might not want to struggle so much." Joker warns Raven, "You don't want anything to happen to that little baby now, do ya?" He then turns to Harley and pulls a knife from his coat, "See how much trouble is being caused, all because of you." he says nearing her face with the knife.

"Please." Harley begs, "Why me?"

"Because you're one of a kind." Joker explains. He rears the knife back a little, and prepares to plunge the knife into her cheek with the other Titans burst in. Robin grabs Joker and throws him to the ground.

Cyborg and Beast Boy attack Joker's men. Soon they are all taken care of. Robin grabs Joker by the back of his collar. But Joker elbos him in the stomach and pulls a phone from his pocket. The other Titans stop in their tracks when they see the phone.

"Now, unless you all want to be blown away, you'll give me Harley." Joker informs, "But don't worry, I'm not going to kill her, yet."

"What are you talking about?" Robin demands to know.

"I plan to finish you all off later tonight." Joker explains, "Meet me at the warehouse over by the docks at 8:30."

"Okay." Robin agrees.

The mad man take Harley and leaves the tower.

Raven's extended stomach catches all the men's attentions. "Raven, are you pregnant?" Beast Boy questions in shock.

Raven nods, "Its a long story."

Raven then explains to the men what happened.

"Rae, we're always going to be there for you." Robin informs Raven.

"Yeah, you're family now." Beast Boy adds.

They all share a lovin moment with Raven. The prepare to face the Joker.

* * *

**Yes, its true that all of the Teen Titans fan fic I have written share the same continuitiy. For those that don't understand, read my story titled 'New Friends'. Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again  


* * *

After Joker's men have been removed from the tower, the Titans prepare for their battle with the Joker.**

"Raven, you stay here and rest." Robin tells her, "You're in no condition to fight."

Raven nods in agreement.

"Now, you all remember how failed last time, right?" Robin questions.

"Yeah, we can't split up this time." Cyborg answers.

"And remember, Joker always has a trick up his sleeves." Robin reminds, "We have to save Harley and take care of Joker tonight."

"Dude, are you sure we're ready?" Beast Boy asks.

"Either way, we have to try." Robin answers.

The Titans hit the town around 8:26, to search for the warehouse near the docks. They reach the warehouse at 8:30 on the spot. They stand outside for a minute to think if they should enter the building from the front or the back. They then decide to enter the front. They wander around around the building with caution, until the stumble upon a room where Harley is strapped to a chair.

"Robin, help!" Harley calls out.

The Titans move towards her, until a large beam of light beams down on them. They look up to she the Joker on a catwalk next to the spot light.

"You never let me down, Robin." Joker says to the Titans. He slides down a rope that was hanging from the ceiling in front of him to the floor.

"Give up, Joker!" Robin orders, "You're out numbered!"

"HAAA, HA, HA, HA, Oh Robin!" Joker laughs, "You don't really think I'm hear alone, do you? Boys!"

A large group of Joker's men comes out of hiding a surrounds start to move in.

"Wait!" Joker orders. The men stop in their tracks. "Robin's mine." he informs. Joker moves towards Robin, "We never got to finish our fight from six months ago." he states.

"Its time that we end this." Robin replies, "For good."

Joker smiles, "I agree." he says. He pulls out a knife.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin signals.

The Titans start to attack the men.

Joker charges at Robin, swing and stabbing the knife in his direction. Robin dodges the attack and punches Joker in the face.

Starfire has no problem beating each down.

Beast Boy transforms in a T-rex and tackle them head on.

Cyborg blasts the men to stun them.

Robin continues to punch Joker, then kicks the knife from his hand. Robin knocks him to the ground, Joker grabs a hallow pipe near him and swings. It connects with Robin's leg, forcing him to the ground. Joker jumps to his feet and nails Robin in the head, busting him open. Joker kicks Robin in the side, forcing him on his back. He then stomps on his chest, breaking a few ribs. Robin grabs Joker's leg and pulls as hard as he can, sending the Joker back to the ground. Robin grabs the pipe himself and starts beating Joker in the head with it. And with each blow, Joker starts to laugh, then laughs harder and harder. The laughter angers Robin even more, he takes the pipe and presses it down on Joker's neck, choking him.

"Who's laughing now, Joker?" Robin mocks.

Joker smiles, then grabs Robin's head and shoves his thumbs into his eyes. Robin is forced to release the Joker, who then headbutts Robin hard. Joker catches his breathe, he then rams knee into Robin's broken ribs. Robin lays on the ground, gasping for air. Joker picks up his knife and nears Robin.

This catches Beast Boy's attention, he then transforms into a ram and charges at the Joker. He connects, sending Joker to the wall. BB then morphs into an ape and unleashes fury on the mad man. Joker manages to pull a gun out and fire three shots into the ape. BB looks down at his chest to reveal three darts sticking out. He grows dizzy and stumbles back, then falls flat on the floor out cold. Joker slowly makes his way back to his feet. Only to be put right back down by Robin, who swung the pipe at his head. A gash forms on Joker's head as well. Robin continues to beat Joker with the pipe.

Cyborg is over powered by the men and is taken down.

Starfire suffers the same fate.

Robin picks Joker up by the collar, thinking that he was out cold. But the Joker breaks an old glass bottle on the side of Robin's head. Robin drops to the floor, blood runs down from the side of Robin's head. Joker kicks him in the ribs once more, then stomps Robin's head to the ground. He hold it down under his foot as he speaks.

"Robin, I still don't she why you keep fighting." Joker informs, "Its all over, Hee, heee, hee, ha!"

Just then, a large hole is blown in the wall, and a large black tank enters.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again.

* * *

**

The black tank sits in front of the mad man, who is still pinning down Robin.

The top of the tank slide up, and a black figure steps out. "Let him go, Joker!" the figure growls, revealing it to be Batman.

Joker looks into the eye of Batman, with blood runnig down his face. "You just keep coming." Joker replies, "You never let us put this to an end."

"I'm not here to help them." Batman informs, "I'm here to take you back to Arkham. You're still a wanted man."

"HAAA, HA, HA, HA, its not over yet." Joker replies, "Its only just started." Joker removes his foot from Robin's head, then kick him in the face. "Get him!" Joker orders his men.

The men charge at Batman, but Batman battles his way out. Soon, the men are all out, then he cuts Harley free with his wrist blades.

Joker smiles, "Harley, why do you want to leave?" he questions.

"I don't want to do it anymore, Mr. J." Harley answers, "Its sick."

"Sick?" Joker replies, "But what about all the fun times we've had?"

"You were using me!" Harley yells, "To kill all those people!"

"I wasn't using you." Joker explains, "I did it because I cared about you."

"He lying, Harley!" Robin informs, "Don't listen to him!"

"Harley, if I didn't care, why would I do all of this for you?" Joker questions.

Harley looks all around her, and she thinks for a moment. An evil smile forms on her face, "You... do care." she replies. She grabs a sledge-hammer that was near her and swings it at Batman, knocking him to the ground. "HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!" Harley laughs.

"AAAAAAHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA, HA, HOOO, HA, HA!" Joker bursts into laughter.

"NOOOOOO!" Robin yells.

Harley walks towards the Joker, "Oh, Puddin." she says to him. She sees the knife on the ground and picks it up. She looks at Joker with a crazy look, "I want to prove that I love you." she tells him. She sticks the blade in her mouth, and starts to slice her cheeks.

Robin watches the horrific scene of love.

Soon, Harley has cut both of her cheeks into a smile, "Heh, heh, heh, Ha, Ha, HA, HA, HAA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" she laughs in a sick way.

Joker looks to be in love with her for it, "Harley, you look amazing." he tells her.

"Its all for you, Puddin." Harley replies, "I'm yours." And in a sick way, they share a bloody kiss.

Joker looks down at Robin, "Harley?" he says.

"Yes?" Harley replies.

"I need you to do something for me." Joker explains, "I need you to take that hammer, and finish off Robin."

"Anything for you." Harley replies. She nears Robin and raises the hammer above her head. But as she brings it down, she tackled to the wall.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Starfire questions, pinning her to the wall, "We are your friends."

"Not any more, Star." Harley replies, as she gives Starfire a taste of the hammer.

Joker pulls another knife from his coat and nears Batman, who was still knocked out. "I've waited for this moment for a long time." he says to himself. He grabs Batman by the head and places the knife near his mouth.

Robin uses all the energy he has to leap to his feet. He runs over and punches Joker, knocking him to the ground. Robin grabs him by his hair to punch him again, but rams the knife into Robin's stomach. Robin falls to the ground, and Joker gets over top of him. He pulls the knife out, and places it in Robin's mouth.

"You always get in the way." Joker says.

Just then, a black object hits Joker's hand. Joker looks up to see Batman next to him. Batman elbows him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Batman picks him back up and rams him to the wall. He starts punching him, then throws him into a stack of crates.

Harley tries her best to hit Starfire with the sledge-hammer, but Starfire is to quick. "Please stop what you are doing, Harley." Starfire begs.

"I'm not letting you take me away from him!" Harley screams, bring the hammer down again.

Soon, Starfire is able to grab hold of the hammer, and remove it from Harley's hands. But Harley knows how to fight without weapons, and knees Starfire in the stomach. Then, Harley kicks her in the head. Starfire falls to the ground as Harley contineus to kick her.

Batman picks Joker back up and headbutts him. He then unleashes more fists into the mad man's face. Joker is to weak to fight back, and is soon out cold.

Grabs the hammer again and tries to bring it down on Starfire's head. Thankfully, Starfire rolls out of the way in time and kicks Harley in the head, knocking her out.

Batman goes to check on Robin's wounds. Starfire joins him.

"Is he alright?" Starfire questions.

"He'll be fine." Batman answers, "The knife didn't peirce that deep."

Soon, Cyborg awakens and Beast Boy as well.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again.

* * *

**

Cyborg tends to Robin's knife wound to stop the bleeding.

Batman places handcuffs on the Joker and Harley Quinn, Harley's sliced cheeks get his attention. "Cyborg, when you're finished with Robin, take care of Quinn."

Cyborg walks over to Harley and seals her cheeks shut.

Robin starts to awaken.

"Robin, are you okay?" questions Starfire.

Robin nods, "I'm fine." he informs, "Where's Joker?"

"Him and Harley are out cold." Batman informs.

Robin tries to sit up, but he falls right back down from the pain.

"Don't try to sit up." Batman informs, "Three of your ribs are snapped."

"Thanks for your help." Robin says to Batman.

Batman shakes his head, "Don't, I didn't come here to help." he tells Robin, "I came for the Joker. And as of now, Harley."

"You were right." Robin replies, "I couldn't save her."

"Don't put yourself down." Batman says, "You proved to me that you are a great hero. You cared for her when no one else would."

Robin smiles.

"Now, I have to return to Gotham." Batman states. He walks over to Harley.

Harley states to awaken, she see Batman standing over her. "Heh... heh... heh... ha, ha, ha... Ha. Ha, Ha, Ha, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA, HA, HAAAAA!" she laughs with no control.

Batman picks her up and carries her to the tumbler. He then does the same with the Joker. He open a pocket on his belt and pulls out a few pills.

"What are those for?" Beast Boy asks.

"To keep me calm." Batman answers, "And to keep me from breaking Harley's jaw." He hops into the driver seat, the top lowers and he drives away.

"Let's get you back to the tower." Cyborg says to Robin.

Starfire picks up Robin, she takes off back to the tower.

Beast Boy morphs into a hawk and flies away.

Cyborg presses a button on his wrist, Cyborg's car enters the warehouse and he drives back to the tower.

When they arrive back the tower, they are greeted by screams from Raven.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Cyborg questions.

"AAAAHHH, I went into labor when you guys left!" Raven answers in pain.

"What?" Beast Boy questions in shock, "But you've only been pregnant for seven months!"

"Only takes five months for my people to give birth!" Raven explains, "But this child is haft human!"

"We need to get you to the hospital!" Cyborg informs.

"No time!" Raven replies, "It's coming!"

"Okay, okay!" Cyborg says, "I know what to do! Starfire, take care of Robin! BB, take Raven up to the medic station!"

Beast Boy morphs into an ape and picks Raven up and heads to the elevator.

Cyborg head to his repair stations, he grads a computer chip labolled 'Child Birth'. He places it in a slot on his head, he waits for a few minutes for it to load. "There!" he says when it is finished. He heads up stairs to meet up with Beast Boy.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The final chapter of The Clown Prince Strikes Again.

* * *

**

Cyborg enters the medic station, where Raven is on the bed and Beast Boy is ready to coach her.

"BB, how's she doing?" Cyborg questions.

"I don't know!" Beast Boy replies over Raven's scream.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Cyborg decides to question.

"No, I'm not okay, you dumb fuck!" Raven screams at Cyborg, "I'm giving birth!"

Cyborg takes a quick pick down at the busy end, "Okay, you crowning." he informs.

"OH, GOD!" Raven cries out.

"Okay, it's time to push!" Cyborg tells Raven.

"AAAHHH!" Raven roars trying her best to push it out. Her eyes go black, the lights in the entire tower flicker on and off.

"Come on, Raven!" Cyborg says, "Push!"

"Yeah, Raven, push!" Beast Boy repeats.

Raven picks Beast Boy up by his shirt, and throws him all the way across the room.

"Just a bit more!" Cyborg informs.

Raven pushes one more time, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she roars with many pitches to her voice.

Starfire and Robin were in his room, and even they could here that scream.

Raven's eyes return to normal, as she falls back down on the bed with no more energy. She could here a baby crying.

"It's a boy!" Cyborg informs her.

A smile forms on Raven's face. Cyborg wraps the baby up in a towel and hands him to Raven. "Oh god." Raven says with joy, when she sees her new born son. "Hello, I'm your... Mommy."

Beast Boy walks back over to the bed, "Whoa, he's so cute." he comments when he sees the baby.

"Thank you, Cyborg." Raven says.

"No problem." Cyborg replies.

Just then, Starfire and Robin enter the room. Starfire runs to Raven's side, "A baby!" Starfire screams in excitement.

"What are you going to name him, Rae?" Beast Boy questions.

"I'm going to name him, Peter Joseph Kovacs." Raven replies, "It was the name of Walter's father."

"That is a most wonderful name, Raven." Starfire states.

"I've informed the Watchmen about this event, before we came down." Robin informs.

"What did they say?" Raven questions.

"That their happy about this." Robin answers.

Raven smiles.

"Robin, when are we going to have a baby?" Starfire asks.

Robin is silent.

"Well?" Starfire questions.

"Um... let's talk about this another time, Star." Robin replies, "Let's enjoy having Peter around for awhile."

"Okay." Starfire replies.

"Dodged a bullet on that one." Robin thinks to himself.

So the the Titans have found peace, after the events with Harley and the Joker, and now the birth of Raven's child. What new adventures are in story for the Titans, we'll find out soon enough.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story. I had a lot of fun with it, and there will be more stories soon. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
